


Skinny Dipping.

by CaptainJawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Potterlock, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJawn/pseuds/CaptainJawn
Summary: When Greg loses a bet, he's forced to do something rather silly. Luckily Mycroft is there to save him.Potterlock AU





	Skinny Dipping.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/gifts), [OhFuckMystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/gifts).



> Not beta'd or brit-picked. Don't hesitate to tell me about any mistakes you find. Written for #NaNoWriMo17
> 
> Enjoy the fluff. <3

 

It was a cold November day. The leaves of the trees had long fallen off and it was already freezing at night. But a bet was a bet. And Greg wasn't one to back out of it.

 

They were walking down the winding path, through to the woods, to a little lake right next to it. The wind was particularly icy as the trees were no longer protecting them. Greg sighed. Why on earth did they have to lose their match against Hufflepuff? Hufflepuff, of all houses! He still couldn’t believe his luck… But of course he had to participate when some of his mates had come up with a silly bet of which house would win the next Quidditch game. Only to tease him. And, of course, he had been quite sure that Gryffindor, his own team, would win, especially as he was one of three chasers (the top scorer of the year, obviously) and, moreover, the captain. What he hadn’t had considered was the new seeker of the other team, a small and slim 2nd year who’s name he’d forgotten the second he’d heard it. She was fast, too fast in that case, and had caught the Golden Snitch in less than ten minutes time. And with that the game ended **160:40** , for Hufflepuff. And while everyone else was either celebrating or looking rather frustrated and were walking back to the castle, Greg and his friends had left for the lake.

 

“ _Right”_ said Anderson as they arrived. His eyes were full of glee. _“Here’s your… task, Greg. You’ll go swimming. Right over to that little island and back. And”_ he added _“as you lost so shamefully, you’ll do it naked!”_ The others started snickering and broke into laughter but Greg just stood there, gaping. _“You… want me to do WHAT??”_ , he blurted out finally. _“You heard me right,_ _Lestrade_ _. You’ll go skinny dipping. And no cheating!”_ Before he could do or say anything, Johnson and Leverett had grabbed him by his arms so Anderson could pull him out of his robe and uniform. He also got his wand taken away so he wasn’t able to cheat (or defend himself?) Damn bastards!

 

So there he stood, naked and shaking in the cold autumn air. About to freeze to death in the cold waters of the lake. If the creatures living in its depths weren’t faster… He sighed heavily. He had no other choice then getting it over with. He definitely wouldn’t back out of it. He looked back at his mates, who were getting slowly impatient (it was getting colder every second… _‘But at least they’re wearing their robes’_ Greg thought grimly), then walked over and took the first step into the icy water.

 

It was far worse than he’d imagined. His feet instantly went numb, before, seconds later, the sensation was replaced by a sharp pain. He always liked a cold shower after a particularly hard training session but this was nothing like it. He didn’t want to show any signs of weakness though and kept walking, teeth and fists clenched tightly, praying his “friends” wouldn’t notice that he was shaking violently. But the very moment the water reached his hips he couldn’t help but jump and shout which earned him mocking laughter and cheering. He cursed them under his breath and decided they would have to pay for this humiliation. In case he survived. If not, they would probably get punished or even expelled. Which was perfectly fine with him.

 

‘ _Come on, Greg! Pull yourself together!’_ , he chided himself silently. And so he kept walking until he was barely able to stand on his toes. He took a deep breath, then leaned forward and started moving clumsily. It worked. He was able to hold himself in position and soon adjusted to the cold.

 

Greg had nearly reached the little island when a thought struck his mind. _‘They wanna be entertained? Fine! But I’ll do it_ _my_ _way!’_ Out of nowhere he started shouting and waving, pretending to have a really bad cramp, then let himself sink down into the water and secretly dove the rest of the way to the island’s beach. At a point where his mates couldn’t see him, he got out of the water. He could hear them arguing and shouting at each other. He would have laughed himself to death, but he would probably be frozen before he had even started. He looked around. There was no place where he could hide and warm himself up. Swimming back also wasn’t an option, he felt way too exhausted for this. Maybe he should just try and wave at the others, pretending he’d “survived”…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“ _Rather fond of killing yourself, aren’t you?”_ Greg jumped violently at the sudden voice. He turned around just in time to see a tall and slender figure emerging from behind a tree and approaching him. It was a boy with ginger hair (and a rather cute curl on his forehead, Greg thought) wearing a winter robe, the bright green and silver scarf slung tightly around his neck. A golden batch was pinned to the front of his robe. It was the Slytherin’s prefect! He was known as the most intelligent and talented person Hogwarts had ever seen. His name was…

 

“ _Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes. You do better not using your remaining energy on remembering a name”_ , he interrupted Greg’s thoughts. Just as he had… _“I can’t read minds. Not yet”_ , he added with a slightly arrogant smirk. His voice was cold and cutting through the air and also through the white noise in his head. Before Greg could think of an answer he felt his legs giving in. He prepared for the hard landing… but it didn’t come. Instead he was being hold by the other boy, who had caught him just in time before he could hit the ground.

 

Mycroft shot him a look, half glaring, half pitying him before helping him sit on the ground. He then pulled himself out of his robe and covered the poor sod in front of him, whose skin had gone dangerously blue. _“We better get you to the hospital wing. Immediately”_ Mycroft demanded. He sounded like he wasn’t used to any kind of objection. Greg didn’t mind. He let himself be scooped up by two strong arms before his eyes got all blurry and he blacked out.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It was dark and silent around him when he woke up. Did the Kraken pull him deep down into the lake? No. he felt too warm and comfortable for that. So he must have died. Clearly. What a shame! Well, at least he could come back now as a ghost to see his mates getting punished or to haunt them at night. If only this scratching noise would stop! Where was it even coming from? He slowly opened his eyes to search for the cause when he noticed a warm little light a few feet away from him. That was also where the strange sound was coming from. He tried to get closer and propped himself up. And instantly felt a sharp pain in his head and chest. He groaned and coughed. He wished someone would have told him that one could still feel pain when one was dead.

 

“ _Ah, you’re awake. Good”_ he heard a familiar voice saying. But whose voice was it? If only he could remember. _“You’re not dead, don’t worry. You were quite close, though. At least that’s what Madam Pomfrey said. She was furious when I told her about your little… adventure. So you’ll better be a good boy as long as you’re staying here, will you?”_ He could hear a hint of amusement in that voice. Who the hell was he talking to if he wasn’t dead? _“It’s Mycroft. In case you forgot.”_ A silhouette appeared in front of him, bending over his bed to look at his face. He could make out a sharp nose and high cheekbones. A small ginger curl was falling into a freckled face. Mycroft, of course! The Slytherin prefect he’d met on that lonely island, the one who had… saved him? Apparently so. He tried to speak but felt a long finger on his lips. _“Shush now, Gregory. You better take your time and rest for a while now. I must be going. I promised Madam Pomfrey to call her as soon as you’d wake up. I’ll see you later.”_ With that he took his finger away. It had been a warm and rather soft finger, Greg noticed. Suddenly he felt tender lips pressing against his forehead. The other boy had bent down kissing him softly. Mycroft then gave him shy smile after pulling away and hurried off.

 

Greg’s pulse went through the roof and he must have blushed furiously ‘cause when the nurse came to look after him, the look on her face changed from stern to worried in less than a second. _“Poor boy, seems like you’re getting a fever as well. But no wonder, after such a silly act!”_ , she muttered, more to herself. But before he could really see what she was about to do, he doze off and fell into a deep and dreamless state of sleep.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The next time Greg woke up, he felt much better. He had been asleep for quite a while and felt good enough to get up. But first of all, he felt particularly hungry. He hadn’t eaten in what felt like ages and probably missed a few meals. He got out of the bed and got dressed (someone had provided clean clothes for him) and, as no one was there to object, he left the hospital wing and headed for the Great Hall.

 

The moment people realised he’d entered the room, mumbling started like the sound of thousands of insects. Everyone’s eyes were following him and some of the older guys even patted his shoulder, giving him an approving nod as they walked by. He finally spotted his mates and took a seat opposite Anderson, who had never looked more guilty. Greg shot him a death glare before, only seconds later, he broke into a barking laughter. _“Should have seen your face, Andersaur!”_ , he cried out. The pain in his chest made him flinch but he couldn’t care less. Anderson’s face was priceless.

 

“ _Very funny, Lestrade...”_ Anderson wasn’t amused at all. In fact his face had changed into quite a sour expression. _“We thought you were dead, you know? Thought something had pulled you to the grounds of the lake. Johnson nearly fainted… And then all of a sudden, this guy came walking over, RIGHT OVER THE FUCKIN’ LAKE, like some kind of Jesus. It was that Slytherin freak, you know?_ _Look, he’s staring right at you!”_ He was about to tell his mate off for insulting Mycroft but instead turned around in time to see the Ginger boy’s ears going pink and turning to leave. He must have overheard them. Which hadn’t been hard at all, as Anderson had been shouting the last words loud enough for everyone to hear, which earned them disapproving looks not only from the teachers’ desk. Ignoring the questioning look on the other boy’s face he stood up without even having touched his food. He didn’t feel hungry anymore, but instead felt a strange sensation in his gut.

 

On his way out he turned around and shouted: _“And just for your information: his name is Mycroft. And he’s NOT a freak!”_ With that he turned on his heels and left the Great Hall. Outside he was looking around to see if Mycroft was waiting for him somewhere but he couldn’t spot him anywhere so he started walking around the castle. Following the feeling in his gut he felt like his feet would lead him exactly where he could find the older boy.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

He ended up walking down the hills, passed the ground keeper’s hut and went on, right down to the lake. And indeed, there he was, comfortably sitting under a tree, his nose deep in the book on his knees. He must have been deep in his thoughts cause when Greg walked closer and accidentally stepped on a loose branch, he jumped. _“Hey”_ , he said nervously. _‘Great way to start a conversation, really’_ , Greg thought by himself. Mycroft closed the book he was currently holding and got to his feet. _“Hello”_ , he said, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. They stood in silence for what felt like an hour, trying not to look at each other. _“So, uhmm… thanks”_ , Greg finally managed to say. _“For saving me, I mean.”_ \- _“That’s nothing, really”_ the other replied, cheeks flushing slightly in the cold air. “Nothing?” He couldn’t believe his ears. _“You saved my life! Literally! That’s not nothing.”_ Mycroft flinched at Greg’s rather harsh tone. _“I- I’m sorry...”_ , he stammered, looking at his feet. _“I… didn’t mean to… insult you.”_ His voice was barely a whisper, nothing left of the commanding tone he’d shown earlier. The younger boy’s widened in surprise. Without thinking he closed the distance between them and softly wrapped an arm around the taller boy’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug. Mycroft went all stiff, but didn’t pull away; instead he started to relax and eventually leaned forward to rest his head on the provided shoulder. They stood like that for a while, getting more and more comfortable with each other’s presence, shifting nervously before finally wrapping their arms around each other.

 

It was an entirely new experience for the both of them. Feeling rather comfortable in the presence of Mycroft’s warm body, Greg started stroking over his hair and neck and pulled him closer. The ginger boy tensed but seemed to enjoy it as he started slowly going up and down Greg’s back with his hands, careful not to go “too far”.

 

Mycroft sighed softly, before resting his forehead against Greg’s. Looking at him with flushed cheeks, he murmured _“I... quite like that. What we have, I mean... it’s new to me, to be quite honest, and...”_ Before he was able to even think about his next words, he felt a pair of warm and rough lips on his own. Greg had started kissing him, pressing his body against him, strong arms holding him tightly. He felt a soft nibbling at his bottom lip, teasing and begging him to join in. He did. He captured the shorter boy’s lips with his own, passionately working on them until both of them had to pull away for air. They were panting, still holding each other closely. _“Well”_ , Mycroft said after a while _“that was definitely new to me.”_ He smiled down at Greg awkwardly. _“_ _Oh, shut up!”_ , the brown-haired boy grinned. _“Or I’ll have to silence you again.”_ He licked his lips provocatively. Mycroft gave him a sceptical look but said _“I wouldn’t mind that, I guess.”_ He smiled absent-mindedly and for second, he seemed like he was miles away.

 

Suddenly a harsh wind blew through the woods and made both of them shiver. Greg started coughing again. _“Oh dear, we better get you back to the castle. You’re still off colour”_ Mycroft stated. He took the other boy by his hand and led him up the hills until they stood in front of the main entrance where he withdraw his hand again. Greg looked at him startled. _“What’s wrong?”_ , he asked. _“Look, I… we’d better keep this a secret. For now”_ he added as he saw the disapproving look on Greg’s face. _“Just give me a bit time to… adjust.”_ \- _“Right. That’s fine with me._ _As long as I can have all for myself.”_ He gave him a wink and grinned sheepishly. Mycroft’s face and ears went all pink but finally, he returned the smile. _“You should really go to bed now. Alone!”_ he added before Greg could make another cheeky comment. The Gryffindor just grinned and said _“Yeah, you’re probably right.”_ The Slytherin prefect nodded in approvement. _“G’night then, Myc. I’ll see you around”_ he yawned. _”Goodnight, Gregory. Take care.”_ And before he turned to walk away he added with a wink _“And it’s Mycroft.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my fluffy little excourse. Planning on adding some more to it. Though I have no idea wheter they will be related to each or not. Time will tell.


End file.
